The Prophecies of Sage the Seer
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Sage is a young Dwarfen Maiden, who has always been different. She has always had visions of a quest lead by Thorin Oakenshield to reclaim Eregorn. Therefore, when the company is staying in her family's Inn she isn't sure what to do especially when she meets a young prince who treats her with respect. Will she save them from their fates? Or follow the rules of a Seer? Kili x Oc


**Hey all! Welcome to my Kili story! I adore him! I think he's too cute and awesome and I totally fan girl over him... anyway... I hope you all enjoy my little spin on the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The Hobbit." I only own my character and her family and this imaged city they are all in. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Of Spills and Chils**

Upon realizing what I can do, people often ask me if I believe in destiny. I suppose that I do, after all I do see it everyday, I am a Seer after all. However, what people don't realize is that 'destiny' is forever changing depending on our choices. Have you ever had a particularly bad day and wondered if it would have been better if you had just not woken up five minutes late, or burnt your tongue on the hot tea you had at breakfast? Well I don't know either...

You see... the future is a tricky business that most don't understand how this works. It is not to be trifled with; and whereas most see Seers as being great wise beings that herd the otherwise clueless population toward their destinies, then think again. I am neither great... nor wise... and I most certainly do not 'herd' anyone. In fact, people make it a point not to listen to me. Actually, they avoid me like the plague...

My mother is particularly worried that

I will never find a husband.

I find husbands to be the last thing on my mind, plus I have long since given the notion of 'marriage' and 'normalcy' up.

Too bad she hasn't...

"Come now Sage, there are some very handsome young Dwarves staying here this evening! You should go out and introduce yourself! You never know you could find that special someone tonight!" My mother says far too loudly for my liking. I glance up at the serving girls to see them throwing me looks that say 'yeah right' before they grab the ale and make their way out of the kitchen trying to hold back their guffaws.

I sigh as I shake my head and serve up a large helping of the stew I have been stirring this whole time, "Mother I have told you, I do not intend to take a husband. Why can you not give this silly thing up?"

"You need a husband!" she exclaims, "Who will take care of you when I am gone?"

I frown into the stew, "I will manage mother."

At those words she turns and storms out of the kitchen. It is not twenty minutes later that she comes thundering into the kitchen once again.

"I need you out there serving!"

"But mother!"

"No! I am too old to keep up! I will tend the food you help the young lasses!" I throw my head back and groan as I stomp out of the kitchen.

I feel myself shrink back as I walk out into the dim light of the pub that resides in the lower region of our inn. I quickly spot the table that is causing all of the trouble. There are twelve men sitting around a makeshift larger table, it being made of several smaller tables pushed together. They are all laughing and drinking and eating quite a lot. I make it a point to avoid that table in exchange for some of the smaller tables, but one of the men catches me.

"Lass!" exclaims an older man with a long white beard.

I turn and smile politely at him, "Yes?"

"Another round of Ale for my table if you will!"

"Of course," I give a small nod before I rush to the kitchen for more ale.

I'm not used to the large tray that I am forced to carry the many tankards of ale on. I stumble out of the kitchen door nearly spilling the entire contents of my tray on the floor. I quickly right myself and begin to carefully make my way to the large company when suddenly my foot catches on something and I'm toppling over. The ale spills all over a very large man at a neighboring table and the whole place goes quiet as he stands up and towers over me. I see a young dwarven maiden, one that takes particular pleasure in making me miserable, snickering just behind him.

"You lass should watch where you're goin'!" yells the man.

The hall around me is silent as all eyes are focused on me.

"Wait a moment... I know you..."

My eyes widen in embarrassment and horror, "You are the one who brings misfortune on all who get in your path."

"Oi!" Yells one of the men from the table the ale was intended for, "A lady is to be treated with respect. Apologize to her now."

The male now standing in between me and my foe, he is smaller than most of the men I have seen, but holds himself with a regal air. He has dark hair and a strong stance. I notice a sword in his belt and wonder if he is a warrior.

"Who are you tell me to do so!" scoffs my foe.

"It matters not! Now apologize!" His voice is strong and soon I feel a hand on my arm helping me off the floor and onto my feet. I turn to my helper to see blonde hair, green eyes and a kind smile. I hesitantly allow him to lift me to my feet, he nods as he steps forward to stand beside his companion. He puts a hand on his shoulder before he mutters something in the younger Dwarf's ear.

"A man who would disrespect a lass is not a man!" exclaims a gruff voice behind me. I turn and to my chagrin the entirely of the table is standing behind me. A large Dwarf with flaming red hair is stepping forward and glowering at the man before them. Upon seeing all of the men behind me he takes a step back, mutters a quick apology and scampers off, knowing that he is outnumbered.

"Thank you..." I mutter softly before my breath catches in my throat. When my savior turns around I am greeted by the most beautiful dark eyes I have ever seen. He gives me a dashingly goofy grin before he gives a small bow to me.

"The pleasure is mine," he says as he stands up with a wink, "My name is Kili and you are?"

"Umm.. Sage..."

"Sage?"

"Yes... like the spice..."

"A lovely name for a lovely lass!" he exclaims before he takes my hand and brings it to his lips.

Now, I have never been particularly fond of my gift; however, I have never loathed it as I do this exact moment. I watch in abject horror as my vision grows hazy and I see the once smiling face before me erupt into shocked pain before he falls to the ground, his once bright eyes dark and lifeless. Reality hits me and I shriek as I back away from the man before me, who now looks alarmed and confused at my reaction.

"I sorry..." I whimper before I scamper off terrified of my vision, but not before taking a moment to look at them. The terrifying thing is that I know exactly who they all are... and the perils that lie ahead.

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter and will review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
